forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dock
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Food, magic items, general merchandise | exports = Magic items, spelljamming helms, spelljammers, general merchandise | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Dock was a large spelljamming port located in the middle of the largest glacier of the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains on Toril. Controlled by the arcane and operated by many spacefaring races, The Dock's more than 300 dry docks continuously attracted business and visitors willing to trade, despite its relatively high taxes. Geography The Dock was constructed on a location chosen by the arcane due to its remoteness and near impossibility to be reached by land. It was considered a free trade zone chartered by the Shou Lung emperor. Trade The Dock charged high taxes from the moment of landing up to takeoff. Landing and dry dock rental fees included: * Docking maintenance fee: 1 cp per ship tonnage * Docking insurance (optional): 1 sp per 10 ship tons (sometimes called use of planet's air fee) * Rental fee: 1 sp per day spent at the docks Trade taxes practiced at The Dock ran as following: * Import tax: 2% to 5% of the value of any item unloaded from the ship * Sales tax: 10% * Export tax: 5% of the value of every item leaving the premises These taxes and fees were strictly enforced by guards and tax agents who were continuously kept updated on the trade values of even the most unusual items. Failure to pay the taxes could incur several forms of punishment, ranging from damage to one's ship to confiscation of all trade goods and even loss of ship and permanent confinement to the premises. Despite these high taxes, The Dock attracted many traders. A large amount of spelljamming-related equipment could be found for sale in the indoor bazaar, such as spelljamming helms, rudders of propulsion and a large variety of ships. In order to encourage business, the arcane sold ships at discounted prices, usually 10% less than their typical market value. The bazaar traded in an immense selection of merchandise and crews available for hire. It was sometimes possible even for neogi merchants to visit The Dock seeking to sell slaves or buy valuable items. The only trading good that was not easy to come by was food, mostly due to the lack of farming land in the surrounding glacial region. Food acquired from merchants was then sold at the bazaar for up to ten times its normal price. Liquid water ran up to 1 cp per glassful. Inhabitants The arcane Calabrie Zhentle was the informal leader of all other arcane in The Dock, controlling all aspects of its operation. Spelljammer sales were allowed to be made at a discount only under her authority. Appendix Appearances * Into the Void (referenced only) References Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations in Kara-Tur Category:Locations in the Yehimal Mountains Category:Locations in the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains Category:Spelljamming ports